Liberation
by superstarAlpha
Summary: Amaiya - ah-mai-yah - comes to the Kamiya dojo, but she has a past she never could quiet run away from. Rated for violence
1. Prolouge

**A/n: Please let me know what you like, what you don't. They are great teaching moments for me. Even if you hate it and stop halfway through, please tell me why. That would mean the world to me. And remember that age old line "Pass it forward" If you review me, I'll do the same for you - Promise!**

**~Alpha**

* * *

Prologue

Amaiya ran as fast as she could. She knew that somewhere behind her Hiroshi followed. His tracking skills were almost unparalleled. All the while the same phrase rang in her ears:

"Good girl. Now, find me another."

The same scene played behind her eyes: A man, a simple farmer now curled up on the ground staring up into her eyes, not those of the large man standing over him. His eyes didn't plead to be saved from death, but more begging the question as to why. After the man-slayer path this "farmer" had led, there was never going to be fear of that. His eyes were what had broken Amaiya. Against her better judgment, she had brought him to his death, to Gokemaru…and for what? Because it was an order. Because Gokemaru had to be better than the best.

She couldn't keep doing that.

Hoping no one had seen her, the petite girl had stolen away into the shadows.

'Well,' she thought, looking back to see where Hiroshi was, 'I guess that worked really well.'

She had to get him off, but how? He could find anyone within miles if he knew the face. Amaiya stopped, kicking up some dust as she tried to turn towards where she thought he might be.

"Hiroshi? I know you're there. Come out here." The wind shook the trees, but regardless, nothing else made a sound. She stood completely still, trying, in vain, to get a glimpse of her stalker. "Then don't. Hiroshi, you must know what you're doing. You must know that it isn't right. Please, give me one last moment of the loyalty you used to have. Stop chasing me. Go back if you really wish, but please, just let me be."

"You must know even without my help, he will still find you," a squeaky voice said in her ear. She turned to it, but no one was there.

"Dammit…yes, I do. But I have a better shot with your help. You can end this, you know. All you have to do is take a wrong turn." She pleaded hard, knowing that his decision would make or break any chance at the freedom she was still trying to grasp. She knitted her brow, trying to show more of a weakness than she felt, hoping to gain his sympathy. It was a tactic she didn't like using, but it worked for her elder brother.

"And let myself be beaten for it? Or worse, let Misake take the beating? I won't be the cause of her pain, like you. You speak of loyalty. You know nothing of that. You know nothing of how the two of us were almost killed because of you. I won't let her go through that, and I most certainly won't give up either."

She turned, but alas, she again missed the man. Man? Teenager was more like it, he just a year older than herself even if his height defied correct age assumption. "He is not the person you should have loyalty to. He is your oppressor. Hiroshi, I never thought I'd tell you this, but you are a coward."

"Coward?" His voice was angry for a moment, but he continued very calmly and slowly. "Amaiya, please. You're the one who ran away. You can stop this if you go back to him."

"I can't. I have to do what's right." She yelled to the sky. Of course he wasn't hiding behind a cloud, but she would look less like a fool, and perhaps to make him think she was holding tears that haven't been shed in ages.

This time he appeared before her. "And what's that?"

She stumbled back a little, but didn't lose her balance. "Stop killing people. Look, I know you don't feel responsible for any of this, but I do. I can't continue to live like this. Hiroshi, please, stop…" She fell to her knees and essentially begged before him, knowing that this was the second strongest weapon in her arsenal.

"Amaiya, come back. Your punishment will be worse otherwise." He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. For a moment, her heart felt fear. He still cared. That's why he was doing this. It wasn't loyalty to Gokemaru, she could feel it was his way of protecting her in the embrace. She took a moment and doubted the safety of the others. Would they feel punishment for her actions? But it didn't matter. They could have done just the same. And some day, she'll save them. That will make up for everything. With her new found resolution, her insides felt strong, but she kept her body feeling weak, so Hiroshi couldn't feel any change.

She sighed, knowing she'd have to use it. "Mother and father wouldn't want this kind of life for me. I know that."

"Amaiya…" He released her as soon as the words sunk in, just looking at her as she pulled herself from him and stood. It was cruel for her to say it, but the memory of their parents could convince him to do most anything. And now, more than ever, she needed that.

"Please, for their sakes, quit following me." She turned and ran, knowing now that he wouldn't follow. Where she was running to, she wasn't quite sure. She'd find something, somewhere. Some place she can train to truly get freedom.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Amaiya was young, tall for her age, only fifteen, and had short black hair falling only to her shoulders. She cut it enough to show that she was a girl, since most of her other features hadn't quite come in yet, but it was short enough so that it couldn't be used against her. It fell to touch just the beginning of her white top, a man's training uniform with blue pants. The sheer size of the costume hid her limbs. Her arms and legs carried muscles, so acute that if one could see, they'd know she was a formidable opponent.

Tonight, she arrived in front of a dojo, the sign next to it reading "Kamiya Dojo." She looked to the ground, allowing her hair to fall in locks about her face.

"Next stop," she said to herself. Her voice rang like bells, soft, but demanding attention. She stood in front of the door for a few minutes, still trying to decide if she should knock.

'The other dojos all ended in disaster,' a shoulder angel whispered.

'But who's to say this one will?' the other angel cried. 'Now, Amaiya, you want to get stronger. You have to do this!' it urged her on, as it had every other time.

Amaiya lifted her fist and rapped on the large wooden door. A moment or so later, long enough for her to question staying, it slid open, revealing a man with long red hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He seemed to be a bit older than her. While he only looked perhaps five or so years her senior, He must have been some fifteen more.

"Can I help you, miss?" he chimed. His voice was soft, and there was a feel to it that seemed to say he wanted to be truly soft.

"Yes, please. I'm looking for the master of this place."

"Oh, you want Miss Kaoru, that you do. Here, follow me this way." He turned and led her into one of the buildings inside the dojo.

Inside there were two people, a thin lady possibly a year, maybe two her senior, who was instructing a young boy – perhaps twelve? - in sword play. He was standing with his back to them, swinging a wooden sword forward and she was pressing on different parts of his body, shoulders, hips and hands to adjust his stance.

"Miss Kaoru, this young lady would like to speak with you." The lady, Kaoru, looked up and saw Kenshin and Amaiya. She patted the boy on the head. "Yahiko, take a break from your sword and practice breathing."

"Aaahh, but I don't wanna…" the boy wined. Kaoru ignored him and came over to the pair.

Amaiya bowed before she spoke. "Excuse me, my name is Kataiyo Amaiya. I'd like to learn sword play."

"Well, you're in the right place, but this dojo is about using the sword to protect people – not about beating others up. Do you know that?" Kaoru put her hands on her hips, undoubtedly proud of the trademark she thought exclusive to only her sword-style.

"I do now." Amaiya still didn't stand up straight. Kaoru chuckled a little.

"Very well. We'll begin training you tomorrow. Can you be here at sunrise?"

"I have no place to stay. I wanted to stay here as I trained. If you need it, I can get money." She straightened, so as to get a preliminary response before Kaoru really said anything.

"You'd be the first paying boarder. We'll discuss a price later, then. Kenshin, how long until dinner is ready?" She turned to the red-headed man.

"Just a little while longer, Miss Kaoru."

"Wonderful!" she turned back to Amaiya "We'll talk more over supper. For now, Kenshin can show you a room to put your stuff into."

"Thank you," Amaiya said and with another bow, she followed Kenshin out.

He led her to another building with several rooms inside, and pointed one out.

"I hope you will find this suitable, yes, I do," He slid open the door for her as he spoke. She went in and looked around slowly, taking in the plain features of another temporary home. It was very basic, a small bed in the center of the floor, white paper walls and a small dresser in the corner. Amaiya knew she wouldn't be staying long, so this was fine, especially since she preferred small rooms so as not to highlight exactly how few possessions she had.

"This is good, thank you," She gave a nod of her head and he left. Amaiya sank to the floor and put her head into her hands. She thought for a while about why she was there and about her purpose, both completely different things. She mulled over this man she had met and how he was essentially identical to descriptions she'd studied – about everything in her situation. This had to be an escape, though why in the world this would be different, she couldn't tell. Hopelessness, loneliness, escape, and false anticipation all circulated in her mind. It was enough to cry over, and indeed, she had, many times. But not this time. She'd stopped crying long ago.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At supper Amaiya also met Sanosake. He was a big man, much bigger than Kenshin and most of the men she knew. His jacket is what fascinated her the most about him. 'Evil…' she kept reading to herself. It was curious, to say the least. Once everything was set to eat, Amaiya had no more time to think about this man, because Kaoru had begun asking her questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Up north, quite a ways, I'm afraid." She didn't look at Kaoru in the eye, but had begun to eat at some of the rice.

"Than why are you so far from home?" Kaoru's question was innocent enough, or at least not unreasonable.

"I travel now. I don't keep permanent residence anywhere." Best to be brief for Amaiya. There was no point in letting them in on everything.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"I would imagine so…" she looked to the ceiling. "They passed away about eleven years ago or so."

"During the revolution," Sanosake piped. Not piped so much as bellowed in his deep voice.

"Right about then, yes." She looked back down at the others, everyone now watching her, and, most important to them, her lack of tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"How much do you want?" Amaiya was quick to respond, but made it seem as though what she said should fit in the conversation just there.

"Excuse me?"

"The payment for me to live here – how much do you want?" It seemed as though everyone at the table understood she wanted to change the subject.

"I don't think you have to pay anything." Was it pity for being an orphan? Or because Kaoru thought Amaiya would have to work outside the dojo for money?

"That is very gracious of you."

"It's the least I can do. Why do you want to learn sword play?"

"It runs in the family." Everyone fell quiet again. Amaiya began eating, since she knew they wouldn't pose many more questions. She wanted to ask some of them questions of her own. "Where are you all from? Not here, I'd imagine."

Each answered with their own reply and they were surprised that she had been to most of the places they spoke of in their short anecdotes. She enjoyed the conversation with them. There was no pressure, no demands. It was soft and friendly. She enjoyed watching Yahiko tease Kaoru, not in a mean way, but because it was funny. She liked hearing some of Sanosake's stories, the first being about a recent session of gambling and how one man had tried to cheat the dice, and it was altogether a good evening.

When dinner was finished, Kaoru told her they'd begin training tomorrow.

Amaiya bowed again "Thank you, sensei."

"You know you don't have to bow like that," Kaoru added.

"Whatever you say, sensei." Amaiya stood up. Kaoru smiled. She never had a student as respectful as her. Kenshin began to clean up the dishes around them, so Amaiya helped him to collect and wash them.

"Mr. Himura, I was wondering, are you indentured to Kaoru-sensei? I notice that you're not a student here."

"I'm here because Miss Kaoru asked me to stay, that she did. I am a wanderer, but she's offered me this place as a home."

"I see." amaiya picked up another dish from the water pale. "How long did you wander?"

"Since the revolution." Kenshin's body language didn't tell her to stop asking questions. He seemed calm, relaxed. As though he'd accepted what had happened, instead of blocking memories as Amaiya did.

"Did you fight in the revolution?"

"That I did, miss Amaiya, that I did." He nodded. There was no smile, as she had seen on his face all afternoon, but his voice was still soft.

"What was it like? I've never gotten to ask anyone, and I was very young right at its end."

"It was awful. There was a lot bloodshed, a lot of unnecessary murder. Many of the people who fought in the revolution still haven't even found who they were before it. It was a bad time, that it was. Did you never ask your parents or grandparents?"

"Like I said, they died before I could have the chance. My parents did fight in the beginning of the revolution, but moved to the north of Kyoto to have a family." Family was still a sore wound, so again, she refocused the attention to him. "Mr. Kenshin, if you survived you must be really strong. Would you sometime show me your fighting style?"

"I have no intention to pass mine on to future generations. If you are lucky, you will never have to see it." The softness in his voice was gone. He wasn't angry, really. There was no unspoken threat, but it was very stern.

"Of course. I'm sorry for asking." She went quiet and went to another dish. She wondered where his mind was wondering, what memories or thoughts would be behind his kind, but opaque eyes.

"Yahiko, you brat!" From behind them can a loud screaming noise and Yahiko and Kaoru came running through the yard.

"Come on, Kaoru, can't you keep up? Ugly _and_ slow!"

"Say that to my face, _little _Yahiko!" They ran all the way into the next building.

When they were gone, Amaiya and Kenshin just looked at each other, both dumbfounded and both at a loss for words. Amaiya then started to laugh hard, as if she never had before. Kenshin joined her, though not to the same degree, and they laughed while they finished the dishes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training began the next day. In the next four weeks, Amaiya focused on proper breathing, proper stances, and many other features unique to the Kashin style. She was a fast learner, and seemed to already have a lot of knowledge with the sword. She easily came to be at Yahiko's level of training, even if she was more experienced than him.

She had tried to stay focused on her swordplay, that was her mission, and her driving force. However, it was difficult not to become attached to the four who lived here, or to doctor Gensai, Megumi, or the two little ones, Ayame and Suzume, even if she told herself she only played to humor them.

As payment for her lodging, Amaiya would do anything Kaoru asked of her. Often this meant going to the market in the afternoons, fetching water or helping her with a bath, as all the other tenants were of the male persuasion.

Some afternoons, one of the others would go with her, and she had quickly learned which one was her favorite.

"Sano? Would you mind coming with me to the market? Kaoru gave me some money for vegetables." She asked one day as he sat playing Mah-jong with Yahiko. It was Yahiko's turn and he found a move to make. It lead him to a couple more pairings before his turn was over.

Within another two or three moves, Yahiko had effectively taken the game.

"Hey, how about when you get back, we play?" Yahiko asked her.

"I would, but I really should practice. Besides, I don't know how." She motioned to Sano that she was ready to leave now, as he seemed intent to ask for another game.

" I could teach you. Besides, if you put half as much effort into learning this as you do swordplay, you'll master it easy." He had his hands on his hips very matter-of-fact like. He quite honestly thought himself to be the master of the game in this house.

"Oh? You want me to beat you at something else?" She smirked, but still was interested in ending the conversation, and thus her torment of the boy.

Yahiko laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "We can spar again. I've been going easy on you because you're a girl and all."

"Sure you are. Maybe tomorrow, _little_ Yahiko." She liked to say his name the way Kaoru did, mostly because it kind of bugged him, even if it wasn't mean spirited. She didn't think he was all that little, and compared to many people she knew his age, he was quite competent with his wooden sword. But she'd never tell him that.

"Yeah, whatever," Was his response as Amaiya and Sano headed for the market.

* * *

"No see, there was this guy I knew. Really great, but he was such a bad gambler. I could take all his money every time." Sano was saying. He'd been on the same story for the entirety of the trip, but Amaiya didn't have the heart to stop him.

"So when you beat him, you'd pay off you tab at the Akebeko?" They had stopped and Amaiya was examining two tomatoes, odd little red balls.

"Well, not really, see. It's really a great game, so I'd keep playing."

"So you're an addict." She paid money for one and got some other things while being as nonchalant as she could.

"Do you really have to say it so harsh like that?"

"I tease, I tease." Amaiya counted the money that was left before moving on the the tofu shop.

"Well, I don't think I'm an addict. I just enjoy things. You should try it some time. Being so uptight can't be comfortable." Sano took the bag of vegetables from her as she paid for the tofu as well.

"Why don't we play?"

"Huh?"

"Play dice. Where do you gamble? There's a bit of this left we could have some fun."

A grin that ran from ear to ear crossed Sano's face and he immediately led her to a friend's house by way of many swerving streets.

When they arrived to the small hut, Sano let himself in, and Amaiya followed.

"Hey! Sano!" One man barked, standing up. "Oh? And who's this?" He asked, peeking over. The other men who had been sitting with the man finally looked over to see the new arrival their friend was talking to.

"Yeah, Kohaku, this is Amaiya. She wants to play."

The other person looked behind Sano to see Amaiya there, slightly curious. "Does she know how?"

"Well, she knows a bit." Amaiya said, walking past both men and grabbing the dice from the floor.

"Hey!" The man began at the intrusion. He gave up his advance when he saw she was only rolling the dice a few times. "What, do you think they're rigged?"

"You never do know." She said, not taking her eyes off the dice. When she thought they were proficiently fair, as in, a few moments later, she handed them to one of the men sitting down. "Shake."

Sneering, he put the dice in the cup and shoke it, then slammed the cup on the table. "Call 'em."

"Odds." Amaiya said, not taking her eyes off the cup.

He lifted the brown wooden cup.

Two. One. Odds.

"Yes." Amaiya whispered to herself.

"Beginner's luck." One of the men said. "Double or nothing, kitten."

"Odds." Amaiya said, smiling at her new nick name. She knew the game well, and she knew that in the end, she'd come out on top.

Three. Three.

"Ha ha, kitten."

"Throw them again." She said, her eyes becoming thin lines.

He shoke the dice cup and put it down again. "We are at four times the original bet."

"Call evens, Amaiya." Sano told her. "That's what you got last time."

"Trust me. Odds." She gave an internal eye roll against Sano. No wonder he lost.

Five. Four. Odds.

"Go again. Times eight!" The dice roller said.

"No. I'm going back to the original bet." She said. As the roller shelled out her winnings, she collected three quarters of it and put it in her side purse.

Most of the next hour was full of this game and by the time Sano and Amaiya left, the coin purse Kaoru had given them was slightly fuller than it had been before shopping.

"So, where did you learn to do that?" San asked her when they were about ten feet away from the place. She turned to look at him, walking backwards. In one hand, she carried the tofu, in the other, the coins while he had the rest of the groceries.

"I had a lot of practice. Gambling is part luck," She turned back to face where she was going, still looking over her shoulder at him. "Part numbers, and" She turned her head back around. "part experi-" She stopped herself, words and body. Poised before her was a large black dog, growling as it stood in attack stance.

Amaiya's eyes were wide and her breathing came faster and faster. The scruffy dog began to bark and she gave a shriek, dropping the tofu and the purse as she hurriedly backed into Sano.

"It's just a dog." He said.

"I- I ... don't...I don't like..." She stammered against his chest. Sano put the bag of vegetables down at her feet and went up to the dog. It growled at him, pressing itself forward to upturned pot of tofu. He sniffed at it before beginning to snack on the white slab.

Sano, not looking away from the rabid animal, collected the purse and the loose coins that had fallen before going back over to Amaiya.

"Looks like we'll have to get some more." He wrapped an arm around the frightened girl pulling her away from the dog.

Her jitters slowed, then came to a stop not too far away from the scene, but they still walked in silence.

* * *

"Closed! Ah, man. What are we gonna tell the missy?" Sano exclaimed when they had reached the tofu place.

"It's alright." Amaiya whispered, still slightly ashamed. "Well just tell Kaoru-sensai what happened. That's all."

"Yeah, I guess so." They turned and headed back towards the dojo. After about five minutes of the quite, Sano asked his burning question. "Hey, what happened out there?"

"With the dog?" She whispered. He still had his arm around her shoulders, considerably lower than his own, so she was half cradled into him.

"Yeah," She wouldn't look at him, just ahead on the road to be sure there wouldn't be another episode.

"I- well, I don't like animals. But dogs... they're the worst. I- They- a few years ago, some dogs, they, attacked me. And I don't like them. I'm sorry. That was very childish of me. I know it's stupid, to be so afraid." She still stammered through her words until she met the apology.

"Naw, it's okay. You can't help it, I guess." He squeezed her a little tighter.

"I guess."

After another few minutes, they let go, approaching the dojo.

"Oh, Sano?"

"Yes, kitten, was it?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah. Would you mind not telling Yahiko? You know he won't ever let me live that down."

"Sure thing."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things had been peaceful, but in the back of her mind, Amaiya always had a sneaking suspicion. 'I couldn't actually have outrun him, could I? I couldn't really be free…'

When she started to believe she had, the nightmares returned.

A little girl with long, raven black hair was running down the dusty streets, trying to get as far away from a large house as fast as her little legs could carry her. Her eyes spilled forth a cascade of tears. In her sight, everything was tainted with blood, everything had a red hue to it. Her parents' voices rang strongly in her head. Her father's – soft, caring, and innocent, - was telling her to be strong. Her mother's – chiming like bells, just as her child's – whispered to her that she needs to work hard to correct the mistakes one man made.

All of a sudden she was pulled back and fell. Someone had grabbed her silky hair, forcing her to stop running. She cried out with her eyes shut, knowing who was there if she opened her eyes.

"Look at me, girl," The man seethed. The little girl refused, and he hits her hard across the face. "I said look."

She did, but was barely able to recognize the man through pools of tears. She doesn't need to in order to see the villain – Gokemaru. He pulled her off the ground by her hair, making her cry in pain and he looked the five-year-old right in the eyes.

"You're mine. You won't run, because I will find you. You belong to me."

While she clutched at her scalp and yelled in terror, he carried her to the house she ran from, and back to the house that, in her eyes, was surrounded in flames of betrayal.

At the front door of the smoking place, he throws her, intending for her to hit the wall.

Amaiya sat up straight, covered in sweat. She breathed hard, her hand clutching her heart. When her breath came to a steady pace, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Amaiya? Are you all right in there?" a soft, familiar voice whispered. It was gentle and caring.

"Yes," she responded quickly, then whispered so only she could hear – "Father." For a moment, it may has well have been the same voice. It wasn't, she knew, but she couldn't help thinking so. It had been her father's dieing wish that she stay strong, and she had to be, for his sake and hers.

"I heard screaming, that I did, and thought I should check on you," he said again through the paper-thin walls.

"I'm fine, just nightmares, Kenshin. Thank you." Her voice shook a little, even though she tried to hide it. What was it so hard to keep things locked up anymore? Could it be the people here had broken down her defenses?

"If you think so, Miss Amaiya. Have a good night." His outline moved away and Amaiya threw herself back down onto her pillow, curling to the side. She smiled, the good angel telling her that there are so many wonderful people here, like a family. It gave her relief until the demon side of her responded with, 'It will all be over soon. It always ends so soon.' Her smile disappeared, and she wanted to cry again.

Amaiya found her way to sleep, her bed stained with teardrops, her heart broken. No amount of kindness, no happiness could ever bring her to forget the trials that plagued her nightmares. It always ended so soon, though.

In the morning, Kaoru, Kenshin and Sanosuke were the first ones awake.

"I heard Amaiya screaming again last night," Kaoru said, clearly concerned.

"I think she's having nightmares. She said so when I checked on her, that she did," Kenshin's eyes were closed and he sat at the frame of the door where Kaoru and Sanosuke sat with their morning tea.

"I wonder what she could be so tormented about?" Kaoru asked herself as she poured another cup.

"It could be her parents. She said they died; maybe she's never gotten over them," Sanosuke said. He drank back an entire cup, bringing to back down on the table for Kaoru to refill.

"But it didn't happen when she was first here. Only now." She had set down the teapot before refilling Sano's cup. Without a "please" he may as well do it himself.

"Best to leave her. It's her mess to sort out, and we can't help."

"I agree with Sano. If that's what is bothering her, than we need to let her help herself." Kenshin knew, whatever was going on, it wasn't his business to pry unless someone was in danger. Still, he wondered some himself as what could be the source of her midnight screams.

"I don't know. There are a lot of odd things about her. I don't want to pry – I know it's not right – but there has to be something we can do." She stared at the dark liquid of her tea. The reflection was unhappy and worried. The cup could only hold so much, and it was tiny in comparison to the depth of Kaoru's feeling.

"If she feels we can help, I'm sure she'll tell us. Until then, we'll let her have sleepless nights."

As if to pull Kaoru from her dreams, there was a loud prominent noise on the front door of the dojo. Though Sano was the first one to stand, he didn't want to answer it. Putting his hands in is pocket and thinking to himself, 'whoever it was certainly just lightened the mood a little' he left to open the door.

Standing before the open door was a man, tall, and very thin. He had long arms and legs; however, they didn't look the least bit powerful. He had dark black hair, cut short to his head. His nose stuck out a little, and because of the slight mustache he had, his face had an almost rat-like shape to it. He held an envelope in one of his scrawny little hands.

"Uh, can I help you?" Sano asked, slightly surprised that such a breakable looking man could possibly have made such a noise.

"I certainly hope so." His hiss was long and hoarse. "I'm looking for Kataiyo Amaiya. She is here, I presume?"

"Yes, I can get her," Sano turned to head to the back when the rat-man stopped him.

"That is not necessary. Just make sure she gets this. It is very important." The man held out his slinky arm with the letter. It was very plain, with nothing written on the outside, making Sano wonder as to the contents.

"I will." Sano took it and shut the door. Kaoru and Kenshin both appeared behind him when he did. Sano stared at it, almost trying to ignite the envelope with his eyes as he turned it over in his hands.

"What a strange man," Kaoru noted.

"I have a bad feeling about him, that I do."

"The letter isn't sealed," Sano pointed out. It was an awful idea, but it certainly would help to straighten things out. Maybe it'd even calm down the missy.

"It would be wrong to go through her stuff, Sano," Kenshin remarked. "We'd best give it to her, I think." His voice was gentle, but his words meant that if Sano was actually planning on opening and reading it, that wouldn't be a smart decision.

From the main building, Yahiko walked out, yawning with his arms above his head. "What's for breakfast, Kenshin?"

"Oh, right. I haven't started that yet." Kenshin and Yahiko went together to the fire pit where Kenshin made his meals, so as to begin breakfast. Sano still folded the letter over in his hands.

"I'll give it to her," He said finally, and went to her room.

Kaoru stood where she was. "What a shady man... What could Amaiya be involved in?" she whispered to herself before following Kenshin and Yahiko to the fire pit.

Amaiya woke up again, this time to a knock on her door. The sun's rays were bright enough so that she could tell who it was based on the outline. The broad body-type immediately told her it was Sanosuke.

"Amaiya? Are you awake?"

"Oh, um, yes. Can you just give me a moment?" She jumped from the bed and raced to put on her training clothes – she didn't have fancy or "appropriate" clothes for a girl. Once she had finished, she slid open the door. Sano was sitting on the porch, so all she could see of him was his white jacket with "evil" scrolled across the back, his red headband and his spiky brown hair. He stood up when he heard the door slide.

"Here," he handed over the letter. "This came for you."

Her eyes went wide, and she held out her hand to take it. The type of envelope was familiar to her, and she shook as much as she tried not to. She tucked it into her clothes, not wanting to open it because she knew what it said: she hadn't escaped after all.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

She looked up at him, trying to hide the fear there. Slowly she pulled it out of her clothes and pulled the paper out from the inside, not wanting to look at it. Nevertheless, she did, trying her best not to read it. The only important thing was the location – Hachiman shrine. After what she felt was sufficient time staring at the top, where there was no writing, she put it away and in her room, as intent as possible not to show any emotion.

"So? Who's it from?"

"Sanosuke, sir," She mocked. "it is very rude to pry into a lady's past." She walked on past him and to the fire pit to have breakfast. For some odd reason, he felt a sense of deja vu. He stood there for a moment, watching her as he tried to remember where from. When all hope of that was lost, just a few second later, he ran to catch up with Amaiya.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amaiya waited until she thought everyone was asleep that night before she left her room. She picked up her sword from on top of her bag – a real sword, not some dinky wooden one – and snuck out almost silently. She hurried, running through the dust-covered roads, knowing she couldn't be late.

"Hiroshi!" She hollered. "Where are you?" From behind the shrine the rat man crawled out of the shadows.

"Amaiya."

"Hiroshi. You know it's not too late." She pleaded with him. She knew he could see sense, see reason, when he wanted.

"Nonsense, sister. You're the only one that thinks there is still some hope." The moon reflected brightly off his skin, making him look almost translucent.

"But there is. There has to be a way to fight this." The last time she had seen him, she had begged. Was it too much to keep that up?

"There isn't. You just have to submit. Now, give me your sword." He held out his hand and waited for her to untie it from her hip and place it in his outstretched palm. While it was usual to have it taken from her, still she felt unprotected. "This way." He led her past the shrine and into a thicket of trees not far off.

In that thicket were many men, if they could be called that. Most seemed like teenagers and more than half of them were younger than Amaiya. Many of them had a curtain of black hair and they surrounded a large man. He was strong, powerful and serious. His arms and legs were buried under ropes of muscle.

"Gokemaru," Amaiya said, standing in the center of this ring of men.

The muscles on him always confused the enemy because his limbs were very large, but he was fast. On his hip were three swords, two were the gems of his collection, the other, his "dirty sword." He had a broad chest, firm and heavy. Even his neck was thick and led up to his square head, again with big features. He had very wide, expressive eyes, and a long mouth with thick lips that hid the sparkles of his unseemly white teeth. Many people would find him attractive, until they knew what a snake he was.

"Wonderful that you seem to have joined us so willingly this time," he said upon Amaiya's approach. "You've no doubt learned your lesson, so I didn't expect you'd be stupid enough to stay away."

He walked up to the rat-man and Amaiya, softly skimming a hand through her hair. It was a trick she knew and the reason she kept her hair short. She'd have to cut it again. She looked into his eyes, knowing that averting them would make him angry.

"Now, dear, what have you found for me?" he spoke softly, rubbing a finger against the back of her neck.

"I'm tired of doing this. I haven't found anything." She closed her eyes, but didn't look away, as experience had told her not to.

"You're lying to me. Who is the man-slayer?" His hand clinched only a fraction tighter, but enough to remind her that he was in control.

"I don't know." She did, of course. She knew the moment she had set eyes on him. Kenshin was the Battosai. "Gokemaru, I'm sick of this. I won't be your tool to kill anymore."

His hand closed properly on a chunk on her hair, twisting it slightly, but enough to pull greatly. Amaiya made a small grunt of pain. "You will do as I say. Do you remember what happens if you don't obey? What I could do?"

"Leave her out of this. My sister is not a part of this." Amaiya yelled. She was so sick of having threats looming over her. More than this man's ability to bring harm, what made her mad was that she hadn't been able to stop him from doing so.

"You're making her a part of this. And besides, you, all your siblings, cousins, they're all are my tools. You know this." Amaiya looked around as far as she could at all the people. Cowards, all of them. How each and every one could have fallen to him is shameful. It was fear, it was loss. Few of them could remember what it was like to have parents looking over them, teaching them something about right an wrong. She shouldn't blame them for what was only natural, but Amaiya couldn't forgive them for allowing such a monstrosity as Gokemaru to keep doing what he was.

"Please, release me. I can't keep doing this," Amaiya whispered. Gokemaru twisted his arm again, but this time took hold of the girl's neck and shoved her around, pushing her, and holding her, against a tree. Her feet squirmed, desperate to find ground, but it was a few inches below her.

"I'm sick of your disobedience. You will obey me. I want the man-slayer here in three days. That should give you enough time to think of a way to get him."

Amaiya began to cry. For all the strength she tried to have, it made no difference. It never had. He gave her another push against the tree, then let go, letting her slide down to her knees with her back against all of them.

"Disobedience will be the ruin of you all. No one is to sympathize. What happens to her is what she deserves." He took a few steps away before he looked over his shoulder at her. "Attack."

In the next few seconds, Amaiya was pulled so she was lying on her back, kicked in the arms, ribs, and legs, hit all over her chest and stomach, spat on, cursed at, and ripped back up onto her feet by someone pulling on her hair. Once she had her footing, most backed off to follow Gokemaru. One, the rat man, stayed in front of her.

"Amaiya, please, do what you're told. It'll be better that way." He crouched so as to be on eye-level with the weakened girl.

"It's wrong." It hurt to lift herself up, but she tried so as to not seem like she was failing in front of Hiroshi.

"It's better. Bring the man slayer. Gokemaru is right – you have him. Save yourself." He dropped her sword at her feet, then turned and walked off, too. Amaiya crouched to her knees again, holding firm to her arms and letting her hair drape over her face as she cried more. The pain in her limbs and torso was hardly bearable, but she knew she deserved it; she knew that for all the wrong she'd ever done in the name of this man, she deserved to be beaten.

When she had finished crying and the bruises were starting to form, she stood up, grabbed her sword and made her way back to the dojo.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Kenshin, Kaoru and Sanosake all sat together at their evening tea.

"I'm worried about Amaiya. You saw how she was acting sparing with Yahiko. She's never lost to him before in terms of landing attacks." Kaoru stared at her tea, trying to find some picture in it's reflective surface that would solve her queries.

"I went and took a look at her -" Sano began

"Sano! How could you invade her privacy like that?"

"It's for the best. She's hurt. There are bruises all over. It looked like a lot of people beat her pretty badly. And I know badly."

"We need to help her. She's afraid she can't confide in us, similar to the way Miss Megumi acted, that it is." Kenshin looked in the direction of her room, even though he couldn't see it.

"If she's being hurt, we should investigate. She's still a child, almost."

"I think she might disappear in the night, since that's whatever she did last night." It was the only logical way Sano thought she could get hurt, but he was still a little disappointed that she hadn't asked them to help her.

"Then we should keep a watch and follow her." Kaoru looked up from her tea to kenshin, seeking his approval of the plan.

"Then when we find the guys that did this to her, we fight them." Sanosake punched his hand, excited for the possible fight.

"Should we approach her about this?" Kaoru tried again to get Kenshin's thoughts.

"I think that might scare her, and she'll distrust us. We're best to wait and see, I think."

"So we'll take shifts in order to watch her." Sano said, essentially volunteering for first shift.

"I guess privacy isn't an issue when she's being hurt so badly." Kaoru said, twisting her hands. "Should we have the doctor look at her?"

"No, Kenshin was right, if she becomes alert to what we're doing she'll get scared away. We have to wait."

* * *

Three days after the original meeting, Amaiya prepared to leave again. After packing everything she could she waited until the night had grown quiet again. The click of a sword assured her that her sword – her father's sword – was at her hip.

After a deep breath, Amaiya swung her bag around her shoulder and left the Kamiya Dojo.

She ran to the shrine and into the thicket that she had met Gokemaru.

"What's this? You've come alone. Now doubt you're planning on meeting your man-slayer here?" A hoarse call came from behind the trees.

Gokemaru came out from behind a tall, thick trunk, a hand on his dirty sword.

"No, Gokemaru. I will no longer be bringing you people to murder."

"What? You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. I will be your opponent, and I will kill you." She put her hand on her sword, meaning to look as confident as she sounded, and hoping she sounded as confident as she could be.

"Oh please, you're still a whimpy little girl. But I thought you might betray me. Hiroshi! Come here."

From the bushes the rat-man came forward. Wrapped in his unnaturally long arms as a young girl, perhaps about eleven or so. He held a small knife to her throat.

"Hiroshi." Amaiya whispered. He had no smile on his face, no sense of joy, accomplishment, there was nothing in his face that showed he wanted to do this. "Let her go."

"I can't, Amaiya. You have to stop and do what you're told. Don't make me kill her."

"Gokemaru, let her free. I'll make you a deal, snake." though she spoke to Gokemaru, she wouldn't take her eyes off of the the girl's, off of her baby sister's.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'll fight you. If I win, you will be dead, or handed over to the police. If you win, I will submit, faithfully, for the rest of my life."

He thought about this for a moment. "No. You've caused me so much trouble, I don't want to keep you around. If I win, you will bow to me as I cut off your head."

She gulped hard faced with the reality of this. Lose and die. Win and free them. Could she really win? Did she have enough skill to take him on? She had to. That's all it came to.

"Agreed. Hiroshi, brother, and Misaki, sister, bear witness to this. If I lose, I don't want any of you to watch. You hear me? I want you to run."

"No, I want you all to watch when I kill her. Let it be known that this is the price you pay for disobedience."

"Dammit, Gokemaru. I will kill you!" She pulled out her sword and rushed to attack him, crouched deep and low to the ground. She went to swipe at his legs, one of her favorite moves.

He dodged by jumping up. It was close, and she adjusted quickly, pointing up the blade. She managed to cut the leg of his pant slightly, but he moved to where it was only a small cut.

He landed behind her and thrust his sword at her back. She managed to bend out of the way, but it was still a close escape. With his free hand he reached out and grabbed onto her hair. She fell, hung only by the black threads on her head. She called out, but used the blade of her sword and shoved it into his boot. He bellowed out, kicking her with his good foot into a tree. She bounced off and tried to cut into him with the blade forward. He dodged again and swung around, giving her a cut from the top of her shoulder to halfway down her torso. She fell, some blood spewing forth. She was on her knees and he strolled up to her, kicking her in the side on the ground.

"Does this mean I win? You can't get up."

"Amaiya!" The little girl yelled.

She tried to crawl up getting back on her knees using her sword as a cane.

"Gokemaru, this is a battle for freedom. I will not lose to you." She got to her feet, shaking, and reset her sword in front of her.

"You are a fool." He grunted, before shooting off again at her. She dodged so it missed her chest, but he managed a deep wound into her right arm. Again she fell with a soft scream. Gokemaru walked around to the front of her. She clutched at her arm as she looked up at him.

"You've lost." and he raised his sword above her head. She bowed her head, closing her eyes so there would be few tears. Gokemaru smiled, then lowered the blade.

It landed against a reverse blade sword.

"Killing people is not okay."

"What? Who are you? I won this kill fair and square, get out of the way!" He tried to push Kenshin away with his sword.

"Kenshin!"

"We're here, too." Amaiya looked back at Sanosake and Kaoru. She could barely make them out because her vision began to blur. She looked back at Kenshin and Gokemaru, unable to make out who was winning. In a shroud of black, Amaiya passed out.


End file.
